Hidden Past
by Nenerak
Summary: Kotetsu/Barnaby then Barnaby/Kotetsu - Learning about someone's past can be a bit too interesting sometimes, so is helping them getting over it.


That night Kotetsu is happy he had finally managed to convince Barnaby to join them for a drink after work. Barnaby sighs a lot as he is nearly forced to follow Antonio and Kotetsu while they're visiting one bar after another, but he doesn't complain, instead he just drinks and stays silent. He is almost grateful to hear the old man cutting each of Antonio's drunken enquiries about him. He agreestoo when Kotetsu announces they all had enough and they should call it a night, he knows he should never let himself drink that much, he loses control and he hates it.

All three of them walk in the dim neon lights, each step heavier and harder than the previous one. Kotetsu's place is the nearest and he tells them they should spend the night. Barnaby still doesn't complain and accepts the offer, not really admitting to himself that he is cuious about where the old man lives. He doesn't even see anything and fall asleep as soon as they get there. He doesn't really have the time to register anything either when they wake up, they barely have the time to realize it's already late, too late for work and they rush through the door. The next weeks, the next months pass by and Barnaby joins them more and more often.

Alcohol brings back bad memories but he has to be there, he likes to see Kotetsu laugh and forget about everything and, as long as he doesn't drink too much, he feels like he should be OK. He tries to convince himself he is perfectly in control of his actions, always, but one day he drinks too much and snaps. He leans against Kotetsu, whispering words in his ear, trying to make sentences, trying to tell something, anything, but it has no meaning and Kotetsu still doesn't pay attention to him, Kotetsu is laughing with Antonio and Barnaby cannot forgive him for ignoring him.

Fortunately, catching attention is something Barnaby knows very well. Fortunately again the bar they are in is perfect for it. He rises from his sit, standing up with difficulty and Kotetsu is startled. Barnaby is satisfied by his reaction and he tries to walk, Kotetsu's gaze following him as he makes his way through the crowd, he doesn't try to stop him though. Antonio is too drunk and his attention too fixed on his bottle to notice any of this happening.

And suddenly Barnaby stops walking, climbing messily on the podium, he grips the pole and, finding Kotetsu at the counter he locks eyes with him and starts to move. Even drunk it's easy. His body moves on its own, legs looking like snakes encircling the pole, his arms effortlessly balancing him as he dances around the metal bar, his glasses don't move on his nose and he doesn't know even know how he does it. Everytime he can he looks at Kotetsu who seemed like he's mesmerized, everyone is, but no one else really matters to his drunken mind.

He can see him standing up, trying to approach him, he closes his eyes and moves his head back, trying to get rid of the golden locks clouding his vision. When he can see again Kotetsu is within touching distance and Barnaby thinks it's time to move oon. He stops dancing and his hands slip under his shirt. He groans when he feels a strong grip on his arm, and smiles when he notices this hand belongs to Kotetsu.

"Stop" he says, and the smile disappears.

"Why? You don't want to see me naked?"

"No, I prefer you with clothes on"

"Ah. I see." was all he managed to say as he lets himself be dragged toward the door by his partner.

"You're drunk, I'm taking you home" he announced and Barnaby only nods.

When they arrive he tries to make Kotetsu follow him inside but he fails wonderfully. He's just pushed in and hears the man telling him "Drink a glass of water and go to bed. 'Night Bunny!", before he waves to him and disappears from his vision.

Barnaby definitely don't understand him. He had met many people but Kotetsu acted so differently that he sometimes wondered if he was at all human. He finally shrugs and do as he was told, falling asleep and forgetting everything as soon as his head touches the pillow. The next morning when he asks the old man what had happened the night beofre he answers,

"Nothing special, you were just dead drunk, so I took you home"

There was nothing strange about that, that's something he would do for anyone, but he stills feels the need to say "Thank you"

"Don't worry about it, it's normal, after all, aren't we partners?"

When the next time they go out and Antonio is not there Barnaby suspects something isn't right but he quickly dismisses the thought as Kotetsu acts exatly as he would in any other occasion. They drink together, they laugh together and nothing happens. Kotetsu remembers the last night and is still wondering what the hell came throught Bunny's head, but he doesn't ask, his partner may think he is always meddling but he still holds respect for people's privacy, even if it doesn't show very often, so he stays silent, just promising himself to stay close to Barnaby in case he would need him again. They finish and they go home, exactly as usual and somehow Kotetsu wonders if he isn't the one who is imagining things.

Until the night Bunny does it again. This time catching him right on time he says, "Stop. Now"

"Let me go!"

"No, not before you tell me what you intend to do"

"Dancing"

"I won't let you"

"Why?" he asks, "You were watching me last time, didn't you like it?"

Kotetsu averts his eyes aways and tries to buy time, enough time to find a suitable answer for both og them. He takes a deep breath and says "I did, but I don't want anyone else to"

When Barnaby smiled he knew that he chose the right answer, he sighs with relief as Barnaby follows him out of the bar. They walk to his place and this time he doesn't let Kotetsu leave.

"Sleep here" he demands, almost pleading and Kotetsu gives in. He follows Barnaby inside and helps him to the bed, he resists when he tries to get him to join, he resists when Barnaby touches and that's something he still can't understand in his partner.

Alone in his bed he wonders once again about the motives of the man sleeping in his chair, unaware that at the same momement, said man sleeping in his chair was doing the very same thing, willing to understand Bunny's actions but unwilling to ask, believing some things are best when said naturally. The next morning Kotetsu hasn't forgotten a thing and, from what he could guess, Barnaby neither because he doesn't ask about his presence. None of them talk as they get ready for work.

Since then, Kotetsu has stopped asking Barnaby to join them for a drink and he is definitely not happy about the situation.

One day however, Kotetsu shows up at his doorstep, a pack of beer in his hands. Barnaby considers leaving him outside but he changes his mnd when he sees pleading eyes and an apologetic smile on his lips.

"Hello Bunny", he greets and the blond doesn't even bother to correct him, "thought it has been a while"

"You could have just invited me as usual" he remarks, as Kotetsu makes his way to the living room as if he owned the place.

"Too much people out there"

Barnaby can only agree and he doesn't even complain as Kotetsu claimes the only chair of his appartment. He sits on the floor, next to the other man and starts to drink. He know there is another reason for his presence but he doesn't bring himself to care because reasons or not Kotetsu is his partner. Reasons or not, he trusts him more than he trusts himself.

It takes him a few hours and more than a few drinks to relax completeley. He doesn't notice Kotetsu barely touching his beer next to him, but it has been so long since he last felt so at ease with someone that he can't bring himself to really care. Lost in thoughts he doesn't notice when Kotetsu sits next to him and he jolts when a barely audible whisper reaches his ear, "Bunny..."

He swallows, trying to remember how to speak, "What?" he finally asks and when he turns his head toward the source of the noise Barnaby isgreeted by a smile and two eyes looking at him intently. They're so close their nose are almost touching, but none of them dares to make a move.

"... You know, Bunny, it's ok to talk with me, I won't use it against you"

"I know" he answers, too honest in his drunken state.

Kotetsu's smile grows when Barnaby takes his hand and murmurs "I'll show you"

The older man follows his partner through his appartment, never imagining that it could be this big. He trips a few times but never lets go of Kotetsu's hand. He finally abruptly stops in front of a door, far back inside his flat, hesitating as he clutches the doorknow too hard, shivering, only recovering his confidence when Kotetsu whispers to him "You don't have to show me anything if you don't want to"

His hand is squeezed harder by the otherand he hears "I do want"

Then the next thing he knows the door is wide open and Barnaby steps aside, leaving him free to explore. He stands there for a moment, frozen by the sight and Barnaby's hand leaves his as the blond retreats in the shadows. The lights are suddenly switched on and his eyes are concentratin on the room. He turns back toward Barnaby, "Bunny..."

"I ..." he starts.

"You really don't have to"

He shakes his head in denegation, "I was searching for Ouroboros, I was searching everywhere for Ouroboros and one day a hint took me to a shady club. I went there, you know, if that hint was reliable then I had a chance to find out who was my parents' murderer, so I went there. After a few week during which I regulary visited the place, a man, the owner of the club, asked me if I wanted to work there and ..." he took a deep breath and tensed, still refusing to look at Kotetsu, relaxing only when he felt his partner's hand back on his.

"... I said yes. It wasn't even the kind of shady club where girls walked around barely clothes, no, it was a club, a club for men who had other, preferences, if I may say. And I worked there. As a stripper. That's where I learnt to do this.", he said, pointing at the stripping pole in the middle of the room.

His voice started to waver and he choked out a sob.

"You must think I'm disgusting don't you?"

"No" was the simple answer Kotetsu gave him and he could feel the grip on his hand tightenning. A sigh, another choked sob and he continued.

"There's more. One day, the owner came to me and told me that if I accepted to spend the night with one of his client he would tell me something about Ouroboros. I was ready to do anything to find out more about them so I accepted. That's - that's how I lost my virginity with a man."

Kotetsu's hand didn't move but Barnaby could feel his other arm sliding accross his waist and pulling him into a hug.

"It's ok" he whispered, "It's ok Bunny".

They both stayed silently like this for a few minutes, until Kotetsu's steady breathing had calmed Barnaby, he moves his hand to his partner's arm and asks, "What do you think of me now? Do you ... still want us to work together?"

"Yeah, you trust me don't you? And, Bunny, it's your past that makes you who you are today and ... I like the present you"

Another silence, save for the sound of their breathes and Barnaby says "Tired ..."

"Come, I'll take you to bed"

He just nodded and followed Kotetsu through the corridor, before he even realized it he was in is room, sitting on the bed, he locked eyes with Kotetsu and pleaded, "Sleep with me tonight"

His partner smiled and shook his head "I can't, not now"

Barnaby closed his eyes and whispered "I see" before drifting into sleep.

The next morning he was awaken by the smell of coffee and freshly baked bread. Barnaby motionned to the kitchen. "Good morning"

"'Morning Bunny", was the cheerful response he heard, he smiled and sat at the table, eating and asking the the older man sitting accros of him, "Where did you sleep?"

"Worrying for me?" he answered playfully.

"No, not at all!"

He chuckled, "I found a guestroom, very comfortable bed indeed, you choose your furnitures very carefully Bunny"

"Thank you, I guess"

Kotetsu laughed fondly and Barnaby started to talk again, "You know, about yesterday ..."

"Told you Bunny, it's ok, it doesn't change anything for me. I'm happy your trusted me enough to tell me and that's all"

"Thank you, old man"

"No problem at all, now let's go to work shall we?"

Barnaby nodded.

The next times they all go out to drink together, nothing happens, but Barnaby can see Kotetsu is worried. He doesn't understand why he should be, but then he remembers that Kotetsu cares like that for everyone. Drunk, he tugs at his sleeve and asks, "Come home with me tonight?"

Kotetsu wants to refuse, he doesn't really know if he should but he ruffles his hand through Barnaby's hairs and says "Sure".

Instantly, a wie smile appears on Barnaby's lips and he slumps on the counter, satisfied. He feels like he's been worrying too much, The old man did say he liked him after all. He had no idea what he rally meant by that but he did say it and that was the most important.

Once at Barnaby's place, they said nothing and just sat silently next to each other, the bond leaning on Kotetsu's for support. He sees the frown on his features, smiles and asks softly, "You're worried about me? About what I told you last time?"

"Of course I am"

"You shouldn't be. I'm fine"

"Liar. You can fool yourself but not me. You needed to tell someone so it hurts, right?"

Barnaby stays silent, his eyes wide open, looking at Kotetsu and his worried face,

"Bunny, tell me how I can help"

His tone is pleading, almost desperate and he nearly cries, his voice barely making it out of his throat, "Stay. No matter what."

"I didn't plan on ever leaving"

Silence fell once again in the room.

"Old man?"

"Mmh?"

"Let me do it for you."

"What?"

"All I did for - for them. Let me do it for you."

"Bunny, I - "

"I know. I know you're not like them and never will be, but it feels like I would be able to accept everything better if I were to do it for someone - for someone I really care for."

Kotetsu took his hand, "You're sure about that?"

Barnaby stood up and nodded, firmly answering "Yes, I am"

Kotetsu followed him through his appartment once again, Barnaby leading the way without aprehension, steps rendered a little heavy by alcoholbut he showed no hint of hesitation as he pushed the door open, Kotetsu right behind him. Barnaby turns to face him, closes the door and whispers "Now, sit on the bed and enjoy"

Kotetsu doesn't make a sound in approval or in disagreement, he just does as he's told and sit in the bed, looking at Barnaby's back as he walks toward the metal bar. There was still no sound when Barnaby started to turn around the pole, no music, just the sound of both of their breath. Kotetsu figures he has done it on purpose, he knows that everything Barnaby does is done for a reason, he knows that it means this is between them and them only.

He still wishes he could run toward his partner, hold him in his arms and tell him everything is going to be ok, but those eyes are locking him in plce, he has no choice anymore than to watch what Barnaby wants to show him.

And the man was attractive. His blond hair dancing along with each of his movements, what he would guess of a toned stomach under his shirt, his white, delicate sking, his thin arms, muscular legs and those everchanging eyes he could never get too much of. Kotetsu knows he shouldn't but he couldn't stop to stare, admiring the way he moved, different from this time in the bar, more sensual, more graceful even. He couldn't avert his eyes away, he didn't want to anymore. His body started to respond to the situation when Barnaby slid his hands under his shirt, expertly removing it in one swift movement.

Kotetsu was sure his heart skipped a beat, what he was seeing now was even better than what he had imagined. And there was this. On each of his nipples, Barnaby was wearing a small, silver piercing. He was concentrating so much on the display that he almost missed Barnaby walking toward him.

"Help me" he says, gesturing toward his pants, but instead Kotetsu's hands go up, reaching toward his partner nipple piercings, tentatively touching them.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore"

"Them?" he asks and Barnaby only nods.

Then Kotetsu's hands are unzippng his pants, lowering them on the floor. He stands up and grabds the waistband of his bowers, whispering "Undress me too"

He can feel Barnaby shivering but soon, a hand is removing his tie, undoing the buttons of his vest and he is finally shirtless before his partner.

Both of their hands are on the other's body, curiously exploring and Kotetsu uses the occasion to remove Barnaby's last remaining piece of clothing. The blond does the same to Kotetsu and pushes on his shoulders, forcing him to sit. When Barnaby kneels down in front of him he struggles a little, giving in when he hears "Please" getting out of Barnaby's mouth. His sigh transforms into a moan when a tongue is on him, delicately licking at the engorged flesh of his cock. Kotetsu's eyes are fixed on him, admiring the sensual movement of his partner, his hand patting his head, caressing his hair while the other was joining Barnaby's hand restng on his thigh. The blond looked up and seeing Kotetsu's reassuring smile he took his whole length into his mouth, tongue rubbing at the sensitive skin, his mouth sucking, first slowly, then always faster. Kotetsu's hands tightenned their grips and a low growl came out of his lips as he came.

When Barnaby swallowed his release Kotetsu wanted to stop him, to tell him it was more than enough but suddenly a younger, lighter body was sitting on him and heavy arrousal pressed against his stomach. Barnaby leaned down, getting closer to his ear to whisper huskily, "Fuck me old man"

"Listen Bunny, I thought about it and I won't do it"

"Why?", he asked, a hurt look on his face.

The warm hand was back on his hair, stroking, "I don't want to hurt you more than you already are and I don't think there's much of a point to all this if you do it exactly as you did it in the past, so I had another idea. Do it to me."

"What are you talking about old man?"

"Fuck me Bunny"

Their eyes were locked with each other and Barnaby could see how serious was Kotetsu.

"But - I - I never did it ..."

Uncertainty and tension were visible in all of his body, only relaxing when he felt Kotetsu's hands on his back.

"I never did it either you know"

Barnaby chuckled lightly, "Well, true enough."

"Bunny, I trust you so, do it"

He only nodded and reached to the bedside table for lube and a condom.

"You're really sure about this old man?"

"Yeah"

Barnaby pushed on his shoulders, forcing him to lie down on the bed, spreading his legs, he could hear Kotetsu's heavy, apprehensive breathing and he just had to ask once again, "You really are sure about this ...?"

The man answered, half in a moan "Bunny ..."

He gave in to the plea, spreading lube on his fingers, circling around Kotetsu's entrance, rubbing the flesh curiously, attention fixed on Kotetsu's face, looking for a any sign of discomfort.

"Tell me if it hurts old man"

He nodded and Barnaby slid a finger inside him, feeling the other's body tensing around the intrusion, he can't help but feel concern for Kotetsu, it's a very new and foreign feeling to him, this desire not to harm, to care for someone, to him it seems like something the old man would do and he can't repress a smile.

Kotetsu says he's fine but Barnaby knows it's a lie so he waits and beds down, kissing the inside of his thighs, running his free hand on the skin, stopping only when he heard Kotetsu pleading, "Move on Bunny"

And so he does, adding a second finger to the first, motionning them in and out, in and out, until he is met by no resistance anymore and Kotetsu moans softly. He adds another digit, hoping it would be enough to stretch Kotetsu for him, and continues to move them, scissoring his insides.

Kotetsu's breath is heavy with arrousal, frustration and need, and Barnaby is not sure how long he'll be able to hold himself back. A soft moan, "Bunny" escapes his lips and the blond has no problem to believe that this is the most erotic sound he has ever heard despite his usual hatred for the nickname. He looks up, examining the older man's face, eyes fixed on each other, he can hear, "Bunny I'll be ok, go ahead" and he withdraws his fingers from Kotetsu. Barnaby can feel the other's gaze on him as he puts on a condom and spread lube over it, occasionnally disturbed by a low growl of approval.

"Turn around", he tells Kotetsu, before positionning himself in front of his entrance, gripping his hips tghtly he pushes himself inside the ma, slowly, stopping whenever he heard the slightest hint of a pained frunt, whenever he felt the body beneath him tensing, if only a little. He gently rubs the skin of his back, of his nape and slids a hand under the large, warm, body to stroek Kotetsu's manhood.

Finally completely seated inside him he pauses, relishing in the soft sounds of their labored breathing, enjoying the tight welcoming heat of Kotesu, loving the ways he pleads for him to move. And so he does, careful not to hurt, careful to bring pleasure to that man, so different from everyone else. Kotetsu groans, moans, curses and Barnaby does the same, both of them drowing in each other and in the long forgotten feeling of pleasure coursing through their veins.

When they finally come, a blind sensation take over them, leaving them sprawled against each other and for a moment only their breaths resound in the room.

Kotetsu is the first to move again, he turns his head back to see that Barnaby had fallen asleep on top of him. He sighs and shifts to collect the body in his arms, lifting him easily and carrying him to his room. Careful not to wake him up, he lays Barnaby down in his bed, surprised to feel a tight grip on his wrist and a whisper reaching his ear, "Stay"

Kotetsu smiles and brushes a bang out of his face. "Sure"

That night, both sleep better than they have done in a very long time. As morning came they woke up in each other's arms, a bit surprised but happy nevertheless. When Barnaby struggles to get away Kotetsu knows something is off and chuckles when he figures out what it is.

"Bunny, really, that's nothing to be ashamed of"

He turns away, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks, "I have no idea what you're talking about old man"

He motions to stand up but an arm is on his waist and a hand around his cock.

"I'm talking about that Bunny"

"Old man ..."

"Shh"

Kotetsu comes closer and Barnaby can feel he is not the only one faced with the same problem. He doesn't try to move anymore and lets Kotetsu take care of him, until he is so close and the older man abruptly stops. Barnaby whines in protest, "Tell me what you want Bunny"

During long minutes he stays silent, "Fuck me old man", he says, hiding his face in his arms.

Then a whisper reaches his ear, "Eh, Bunny, what am I supposed to do?"

Barnaby turns toward him and sighs "You really are useless aren't you?"

Kotesu shrugs and chuckles lowly, "Did you think I would change so fast?"

"I suppose I overestimated you. Here", he says, grabbing Kotetsu's right hand and bringing it to his mouth, sticking out his tongue and licking at the digits, coating them with saliva under the, for once, totally silent older man's gaze.

Barnaby closes his eyes and feel the man's other hand cupping his cheek. He leans into the touch and guide them both to lay back on the bed. Barnaby spreads his legs and says, releasing Kotetsu's fingers "I suppose you can handle things from now on, can you?"

And Kotetsu just nods. Barnaby likes how gentle and caring he is when he slids his fingers inside him, he likes the sweet nothings he whispers to his ear and he realizes he doesn't want it to stop, he wants more of him, and he whimpers when the delicious friction is gone.

"You sure you want this Bunny?"

A nod.

"Condom?"

"I don't care about that, just continue old man"

A chuckles escapes Kotetsu's lips as he positions himself, "You're much cuter when you're drunk you know?"

The answer Barnaby was about to retort is gone when Kotetsu thrusts. He gives up on making any coherent word as Kotetsu moves in and out of him, only moaning softly, letting out a displeased sound when everything stops and Kotetsu's hands are on his arms.

"Bunny, I want to see your face"

Barnaby blushes but gives in, he would do anything just so this could continue. He just lets himself be carried away by Kotetsu's pace, slow and caring, unlike everything he had experienced before, he never thought he would love having sex with his partner that much but he does, the feeling of Kotetsu everywhere on his body, his soft voice asking "Can I?" before coming inside him, he loves everything of this. Barnaby closes his eyes and finally releases as well.

When he opens them Kotetsu is above him, smiling and he leans down, putting his lips on Barnaby's for a chaste kiss. The blond quickly pushes him away and under Kotetsu's puzzled look his face turns bright red.

"That was my first kiss you idiot"

And Kotetsu laughs, "Then, I think a second is more than necessary"

He leans down again and this time Barnaby lets Kotetsu kiss him, responding when he has the chance, arms thrown around warm, protective shoulders.


End file.
